


Iwa-chan está de mal humor [IwaOi]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober2018, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Iwa-chan está de mal humor. Es culpa de Oikawa, aunque no pueda decirlo a todo pulmón. Es su culpa todas las veces que juega con él como si fuera un juguete".Esta historia la escribí el año pasado como parte del kinktober 2018, en el día 16: Lapdance/ striptease, y ya la había posteado aquí, pero borré la anterior, así que aquí está otra vez, pero beteada (o eso creo).





	Iwa-chan está de mal humor [IwaOi]

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto tres veces. Mientras escribía la última versión escuchaba a Britney Spears con "unusual you"... so, it's not perfect but I did my best...

Iwa-chan está de mal humor. Es culpa de Oikawa, aunque no pueda decirlo a todo pulmón. Es su culpa todas las veces que juega con él como si fuera un juguete.

El capitán de Aoba Johsai llega primero a las prácticas y es el último en marcharse. La estrella del equipo lo espera por deber moral. Todos los demás se van en paz mientras confían que Iwaizumi no vaya a asesinar a Oikawa por meterse de más con él.

Y es que, casi nadie sabe que él ha desarrollado nuevas maneras de meterse con él además de con sarcasmo; Oikawa se creó una nueva afición a sentarse en sus piernas, como si ningún lugar mereciera que el posara sus glúteos sobre su superficie. Últimamente hace más que sentarse. Le gusta tentar a Iwaizumi, quitar poco a poco su máscara de indiferencia.

Y lo deja así, sin llegar a nada; encendido y con ganas de cometer un homicidio.

Pone una pierna a cada lado de Iwaizumi cuando no hay nadie cerca, en las bancas de los vestidores. Sus brazos se cruzan detrás de su cuello.

Y se frota contra él, sabiendo bien qué hace.

Hajime aferra sus manos a la banca. Intenta cerrar los ojos para no morir ante la imagen que se proyecta frente a él, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Oikawa lo sabe, y lame sus labios bajo su mirada.

Le gusta jugar con fuego.

Con lo fácil que sería para Iwaizumi o hacerlo a un lado, o poner esa fuerza que canaliza en la banca sobre sus caderas. Marcar su ritmo y sus reglas, pero Iwaizumi se rehúsa a seguirle la corriente porque eso sería dejarlo ganar. Todo menos eso.

"_Oikawa_" murmura, no se le ocurre qué más decir. Y en esa llamada está implícita una súplica, tanto de dejar de bobear como de dejarle tener el control.

Oikawa es egoísta.

Es cruel. Y lo tienta sin piedad.

Un timbre conocido hace eco en su cabeza, pero su mente está nublada con la existencia entera de Oikawa ahí, sobre sus piernas. Cercano e íntimo.

Se siente a sí mismo arder bajo el roce de Tooru. Su boca está tan seca.

El eco deja de serlo, ahora es muy real. Es su teléfono. Lee en la pantalla “Mamá" y sabe que es inevitable tomar esa llamada.

Casi sin aliento, contesta. Siente la mirada de Oikawa simplemente penetrante.

No recuerda las palabras exactas de su madre, quien, en resumen, le dice que se dé prisa para llegar a cenar. En la cercanía en la que estaban, Oikawa escuchó perfectamente a la interlocutora.

Iwaizumi dice "_Sí, mamá_" controlando su voz lo mejor posible, aunque se oye sin aliento. Siempre está la excusa de estar jugando vóley.

Oikawa acerca su rostro hasta estar muy cerca del suyo. Con sus labios casi tocando los suyos dice "_Deberíamos irnos_" y deja un ligero beso sobre ellos.

Oikawa se quita de encima y de repente siente frío.

Mucho para procesar.

Cuando menos acuerda, Oikawa lo ve desde la puerta, esperando a que salga de su trance. Está confundido. Dolido. Necesitado. Y todo eso lo transforma en enojo.

Frunce el ceño y se apresura a salir. Oikawa lo sigue todo el camino con un "_Iwa-chan_" en sus labios.

Llega a su casa y ni si quiera se despide de él. Entra mientras su mamá le pregunta a Oikawa que qué pasó. Oikawa se encoje de hombros y dice "_Iwa-chan está de mal humor_".

Sí, está enojado. Quiere gritarle _"¿y culpa de quién es?"_ Pero no puede.

Está enojado por ser usado y no llegar a ningún lado. Oikawa solo juega con él y lo tienta, prueba su paciencia.

Está enojado porque, en el fondo, sabe que le gusta.

Oikawa sabe que él sabe.

"_Maldito_" sisea. Se echa agua a la cara mientras se lava las manos. Se promete a sí mismo tomar el control la próxima vez. Cena en silencio.


End file.
